


It Can Wait

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Netflix, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Sastiel - Freeform, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Sam's free and back at the Bunker. So it only makes sense that he and Cas would catch up with Netflix Original shows they haven't watched together yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/). Square filled: Free Space.

Chop. Chop. Chop. The vegetable knife easily cut through the peeled carrots. Chop. Chop. Chop. With another batch done, Sam slid the carrot sticks into the bowl beside him on the counter. Beside that bowl was another, but that one was filled with homemade hummus. He might not be great at cooking, but Sam could make his own hummus.

“You want any help, dear?” his mom asked, watching from the table where she’d been reading through several newspapers.

Sam pushed the final lot of carrot sticks into their bowl. “It’s cool, I got this,” Sam answered, putting the two bowls on a tray. He picked up a pack of beers and cradled them under his arm.

“If you’re sure…”

Turning to face his mom, Sam gave her a smile and nodded. “I’m good as new.”

“Well, okay… hope you and… Cas, have a nice evening.” Mary Winchester returned her son’s smile.

Carefully, trying to avoid spilling the contents of the tray, Sam walked out of the kitchen, nodding to Dean on his way out. His brother dodged out of the way of his tray and watched him walk down the hallway, easily working his way through the Bunker like nothing had happened.

Behind him, Sam heard Dean say, “So, mom, there’s this Will Smith film I think you outta see…”

Reaching his bedroom, Sam shouldered the door opened and carried his goodies in. “Hey, Cas. Figured out what we’re going to watch yet?” Sam set the tray down on a unit beside the bed and then put the six pack beside it.

Cas eyed the snacks and the beers. “There this new series called _The Get Down_. I thought perhaps we could make a start on that?”

Passing Cas a beer, Sam kicked off his boots and sat down on the bed beside the angel, elbows knocking together. It was like old times, though this time round it was all for Sam. “If it’s new, it’s good.”

Pressing select on the remote, Sam and Cas sat together as the show started, the rap opening filling their thoughts. They’d been back less than a day. Sam’s abduction and torture both fresh, but company was good. Company could knit together the wounds that Castiel’s grace could not.

Sam slid down the bed a little, while Cas remained sat up by the headboard. The angel reached an arm behind Sam’s neck and cradled his head. It was like the world hadn’t almost ended again and for a time they could be at peace.

Saving people. Hunting things. It could wait. At least for that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
